


Even Lovers Drown

by otaku_lady89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drowning, M/M, mermaid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_lady89/pseuds/otaku_lady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…and plunging down<br/>Forgot in cruel happiness<br/>That even lovers drown.”<br/>  - william butler yeats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Lovers Drown

* * *

 

Cronus had watched him for so long. That beautiful human, who always wore the bright bright red, the likes of which one saw only in coral. He always came, everytime the water went cold. Only when other humans avoided the old docks. Only when it became so cold that the water almost froze.  
  
The bay that Cronus called home was cold that day too. The day he decided. After all, he loved this strange human. He wanted to share his world with him, to show him the beautiful coral and the sweet tasting fish. He wanted to show him everything about life below.   
  
So, he pretended to be drowning just off the dock. He flailed and fought, catching the red-clothed human’s reactions. Soon the red one was reaching out a hand, trying to help him. So sweet.   
  
Cronus seized that hand, and pulled, with a flick of his tail. The boy fell with a shriek, into the cold water. The shock of it must have done something, because the human didn’t move. he didn’t fight. He just laid against Cronus chest, as one of his foot-coverings floated to the surface.   
  
Ah well. It didn’t matter that the red-chested male didn’t move. Cronus wanted to show him things anyway. It was better he wasn’t fighting. Bubbles escaped his mouth, which meant he had to still be alive!  
  
But as Cronus was showing him the reef, the bubbles stopped.  
  
As Cronus shook him and cradled him, his body grew cold.  
  
He didn’t understand. Why wasn’t the human opening his eyes? Did he not love him back? Was Cronus not good enough for the human? Was it because of the fins? Because of his tail, instead of those odd legs the human had?  
  
Eventually, Cronus put the human back on the dock. If he wouldn’t speak, and wouldn’t talk, it was better to let him go.   
  
The next day, his human was gone, and there were a lot of humans around the docks. Lights flashed, and Cronus dove deep. He missed his human in the red. missed him a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beautiful picture by tumblr user toocsiboos. The picture used in the fic is in fact that picture, please give all credit for it to that user. ISNT IT GORGEOUS?! I just HAD to write fic for it.


End file.
